1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manual and localized spraying.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Document FR 2 519 844 discloses an apparatus for manual and localized spraying that is in the form of a stick, having a tubular reservoir suitable for being filled with a plant treatment liquid, a gripping knob mounted on one end of the reservoir, a spray assembly mounted in fluid communication on the other end of the reservoir and including spray means, means for supporting said spray assembly on the ground, and vent means for connecting said reservoir to the atmosphere.
In this prior art apparatus, the reservoir venting means comprise an orifice formed in the knob.
The orifice serves to avoid forming suction inside the tubular reservoir, where such suction would impede proper operation of the spraying, given that the treatment liquid passes from the reservoir to the spray assembly merely under gravity.
In addition to the fact that such an orifice runs the risk of being closed by the hand of a user, the treatment liquid runs the risk of escaping via said orifice when the apparatus is positioned horizontally or upside-down, i.e. with the knob at the bottom and the spray assembly at the top.